


Geek Love

by MeganMoonlight



Series: Unexpected (Marvel Cinematic Universe Prompts) [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Developing Relationship, F/F, First Meetings, Geek Love, Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis Friendship, Rare Pairings, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: Jane and Jemma’s relationship developed surprisingly quickly, considering that they hadn’t known each other for long.





	Geek Love

**Author's Note:**

> My generated random pairing was:  
> 
> 
> A fill for a prompt: _"Any/any, Felicity Smoak/Caitlin Snow or Jane Foster/Jemma Simmons or any other femslash between 2 hackers/nerds/scientists, geek love"_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/711222.html?thread=94019126#t94019126)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**

Jane and Jemma’s relationship developed surprisingly quickly, considering that they hadn’t known each other for long. Well, at least compared to those of Jane’s previous relationships that Darcy knew about. After working together for two months, they stayed in touch and Coulson’s team had secured a communication channel for them, which had proven to be useful a couple of times when Coulson’s team needed to consult her. Things had gotten a bit trickier to handle after they had gotten together, but they managed to make it work, even if their jobs kept them both busy. Darcy had been there when the two met for the first time, and she was glad, because she knew it had been a pretty special day for her friend.

After Clint had told them that he would be meeting with Coulson to talk about the super secret something he hadn’t wanted to elaborate on when they had been talking about it for the first time, he had also mentioned that Jane and Darcy could go with him, because they had needed a consultant. Coulson had needed help with a piece of an Asgardian weapon they had found by accident, and since Thor had informed them that he and the other Asgardians had been busy, Jane and Darcy had offered to take a look at it instead. Clint hadn't revealed many details during their chat, but once they had met with Coulson’s team and Coulson had explained what they needed help with, Jane had agreed to help and Darcy had stayed with her. 

After Jane and Darcy had left Coulson’s office Agent May, who was very intimidating but also badass, had led them to meet the people they were supposed to work with. The tour of the place had been very short, since Agent May had been very economical with explaining the basics, but she had mentioned that if they had any questions they could talk to her. It was nice of her. And then Agent May had introduced them to Jemma Simmons.

When they had entered the room, Jemma had been standing by the microscope, looking at some samples. She had taken off the protective glasses when she had heard them entering, and when she had smiled at them, Darcy noticed that Jane had mirrored the smile right away. 

“Doctor Foster. Hi,” Jemma had said, shaking Jane’s hand, looking excited. “I’m Jemma. Jemma Simmons. It’s wonderful to meet you. I’ve read a couple of your articles and Agent Coulson told us about meeting you… I mean, it’ll be an honor to work with you.”

“Thank you. We have heard about your work, too. This is Darcy, she’s my intern and…”

“… and her best friend. It’s great to meet you,” Darcy had interrupted, and Jemma had shook her hand as well.

“You, too. I’m pretty sure Agent Coulson already told you about our findings, so maybe I’ll just show you what we’re working on…”

Working with Jemma and Fitz was as fun as Darcy had expected. They all quickly found out that Jane and Jemma had a lot in common. They talked about their research whenever they had a chance, and it seemed like Jane enjoyed being able to share her ideas with someone else besides Erik and Darcy, but Darcy knew it wasn’t anything personal. Besides, seeing Jane happy as she shared her findings and comments with Jemma, or Jemma being excited whenever she talked to Jane about everything she and Fitz had discovered when working together, made Darcy smile. 

Her friend’s happiness made her happy, too. Even if the long distance relationship was a bit difficult for them, they seemed to really care about each other, and it was great. Geek love was adorable.


End file.
